


Just Want the Gun, Dee

by lance_alt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: warnigs: caps, swearing, gun, mentioned past suicide attempts, mentioned suicideon tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/190452278129/just-want-the-gun-dee
Relationships: Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Just Want the Gun, Dee

**Author's Note:**

> warnigs: caps, swearing, gun, mentioned past suicide attempts, mentioned suicide
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/190452278129/just-want-the-gun-dee

"Why do I just want... "

"What?!", Deceit prompted worried.

Remus looked at him and glanced away again.

"Why do I just want to point a gun at myself and shoot my head off?"

Wha- Deceit knew the Dark Creativity didn't have the most family friendly ideas, but that was... 

That was straight up suicide. Especially with that apatethic tone the other was using. He was getting concerned more and more.

"Heh," he chuckled a little, "I knew you wouldn't have said anything"

"Typical", he ended sternly.

"..."

"Ehm, Remus this isn't... This isn't your usual behaviour. This is more of- "

"Suicidal?", Dee was taken aback by it being said out loud.

"No shit, Double D. I'm the "Dark" Creativity, not the "Stupid" Creativity"

Silence again.

"Want to go make some- "

"I just want a gun"

"Rem- "

"You know what I fucking wished? I wished for it to be over! For me to not wake up everytime after the million attempts at killing myself!"

"Because -if you were asking- yes, Dee, we can die! But no, it doesn't last! Just fucking great!"

What was he talking about. Why- 

"I have fucking killed myself, dude"

"Why did you never tell me?"

"...What?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Why should I have?"

"Be- " "Because you care? Because you love me? Because I mean something to you, apparently?"

"I don't care if your role is the liar, I don't believe you either way"

"Let me help?"

"Why? What is the use of that? I'll just feel bad once again in no time"

"Just give me the gun"

"I don't have it yet"

"I know you can make it anytime. Give it to me now"

"Psh", the Creative Side conjured a gun and made it scroll on the floor to Deceit's feet. "Happy, snake boy?"

"Yes"

"Doesn't make any sense, but okay"

"Why don't we talk about it from the start?"

"STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HEAR? THAT I FEEL LIKE SHIT SINCE YEARS FOR NO FUCKING REASON?!"

"...Remus"

"WHAT?!"

"I think you should see a therapist"

"Uh... But killing myself sounds way- "

"Please"

"Ugh"

"I'll take that as yes?"

"Fuck your mother, alright!"

"Alright!", he didn't even care about the rest of the sentence the other said.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/190452278129/just-want-the-gun-dee


End file.
